Who wants to be a millionaire
by Sends
Summary: Tamaki ikut kuis? Padahal Tidak tau apa-apa? Bagaimana dia dapat memanangkan kuis 'who wants to be a millionaire? Gaje, Abal.


Disclimer: Bisco Hatori

Title: Who wants to be a millionaire

Story by: Sends

Genre: Drama, Humor

Rated: T

Warning: Dapat menyebabkan kantuk, serangan jantung, Sakit hati, dan kegilaan apabila sakit berlanjut hubungi dokter. *plak*

Hari ini merupakan hari yang paling menggembirakan bagi Tamaki. Ya, Hari ini adalah hari di mana dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menunjukkan kebolehannya di ajang bergengsi 'who wants to be a millionaire'. Kabar mendadak yang sangat di nanti Tamaki ini berujung pada sebuah konflik.

"Tapi Haruhi, papa nggak akan ngecewain keluarga kita" Ujar Tamaki, sang kepala keluarga kepada putrinya Haruhi yang baru saja menginjak usia 6 tahun.

"Bukan mengecewakan tapi lebih tepatnya MEMPERMALUKAN" Ketus sang istri tercinta, Kyouya yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan tingkah bodoh suaminya tersebut.

"Mama, kenapa Haruhi bisa punya papa yang bodoh seperti ini ma?"

"Mama juga bingung sayang. Mama lupa kenapa dulu mama mau di pinang oleh papamu. Tidak tampan, berwibawa dan terutama tidak KAYA" Kata Ibunya sambil memberi penekanan sekuat-kuatnya (?) Pada kata kaya.

"Terserah" Ujar Haruhi sekenanya dan berlalu meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya di ruang makan.

-OoO-

"Jadi kau mau ikut kontes itu?"

"Tentu saja! Ini adalah kesempatan emas dimana semua orang dapat melihat ketampanan wajah suamimu ini." Yang mendengar hanya bersweetdrop ria. *plak*

"Dan juga bisa mendapatkan uang" Lanjut Tamaki dengan sangat antusias.

"Apa? Ikuti kontes itu dan menangkan hadiahnya!" Semangat membara bagaikan kereta api *abaikan* tiba-tiba terlihat di wajah sang istri.

-OoO-

"Selamat datang di acara 'who wants to be a millionaire'. Cukup basa basinya dan mari kita langsung saja memanggil Tanto Wiyahya! *coret* Honey!" Kata seorang bertubuh jangkung dan berwajah datar nan bijaksana. *abaikan*

Gemuruh (?) Tepuk tangan para penonton terdengar dengan sangat keras. Sekeras dengan debaran hati Tamaki melihat seorang misterius yang sedang menulis fic abal ini. *Author di asingkan ke bulan*

"Mori?" Tanya Honey pada seorang jangkung yang telah muncul sebelumnya. #Bletak

"Ya?" Jawabnya datar.

"Bolehkah aku mulai sekarang?" Sambil menatap lurus ke arah seseorang yang kita sebut Mori itu. Tatapan Puppy eyes yang dapat membuat seluruh penonton jatuh terpana (?) Dan membuat author tidak dapat menggerakkan kaki-kakinya yang keram. #Lebay

"Silahkan"

-OoO-

"Ma! Lihat! Papa ada di TV ma! Mama bagaimana ini?" Kata Haruhi histeris sambil mengais-ngais tempat sampah. *plak*

"Tenang saja Haruhi. Mama sudah membekali papa dengan segudang pengetahuan. Jadi papa tidak akan malu dan mempermalukan kita. Dan tentu saja papa akan pulang dengan membawa banyak uang" Jawab Ibu Haruhi dengan senyum mematikannya yang membuat Haruhi terdiam seribu bahasa.

-OoO-

"Pertanyaan pertama dan yang akan menentukan apakah kalian pantas menduduki kursi panas di depan sana adalah ..." Kata-kata Honey terhenti ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang menggigiti kukunya sendiri dengan tampang tegang. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terdiam. Melainkan pakaian si pemuda yang bertaburan (?) Gambar cake. Membuat si empunya mata tergiur *plak*. "Pada usia ke berapa anak-anak memasuki taman kanak-kanak?"

TING

TING

'Kesana kemari membawa alamat jeng jeng' #abaikan (kembali ke cerita)

"Ya! Pemuda pirang di sebelah sana!"

"A-Aku?" Tanya Tamaki polos.

-OoO-

'Apa yang harus aku jawab? Pada usia ke berapa anak-anak memasuki TK? Aduh ini semua salahku yang tidak dapt menyekolahkan anakku' *plak*

Tanganku bergetar. Tidak dapat memilih satupun pilihan jawaban yang ada di layar. Rasanya mukaku memerah karena tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan ini. Pertanyaan yang pasti di ketahui oleh semua orang.

'Apakah ini akhir perjuanganku? Aku tidak mau mempermalukan anak dan istriku. Mereka tidak bersalah maka lepaskanlah mereka. *plak* tidak! Aku harus memilih salah satu' Tanganku berusaha mendekati layar walau dengan keraguan yang sangat besar.

"Ya! Pemuda pirang di sebelah sana!"

Aku sangat terkejut. Aku tidak tau jawabannya. Aku bahkan belum sempat memilih satu di antara empat pilihan. Oh Tuhan apakah ini balasanmu pada HambaMu yang setia menanti? #Alay

"A-Aku?" Jawabku memastikan

"Ya tentu saja! Cepat kemari dan bawa kotak yang kau pangku itu."

Aku memberanikan diri melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke kursi hot *coret* ke kursi panas yang letaknya berseberangan dengan kursi milik seorang imut bernama Honey tersebut.

"Kita langsung mulai saja." Kata Honey kepadaku.

"Apa istilah jika seseorang mengalami susah tidur?"

'Aduh celaka! Apa yang harus aku jawab? Insomnia atau amnesia?' Aku harus menjawabnya. Ini menyangkut martabat seorang pria. *plak*

"Aku memilih Insomnia"

"Tepat sekali! Anda memasuki titik aman pertama"

Jedeeeeng. . .

"Apa yang menyebabkan manusia mengantuk?"

"A-aku"

"Tepat sekali!"

-OoO-

'Aku tidak tahan lagi! Cake di pangkuan pria pirang ini terlalu menggodaku. Aku harus cepat menyelesaikan ini' Batin Honey menjerit *plak*

"Pertanyaan terakhir yang akan membawa anda pada 1 milyar rupiah." Ucapku kacau.

"Apa? Bukannya ini baru pertanyaan ke-3?" Dia menatapku heran. Sambil memainkan bungkusan cake di pangkuannya.

"Ini pertanyaan yang keluar sekali dalam acara ini. Tapi apabila kau mau menerima pertanyaan ini, kau harus memberikan sesuatu padaku sebagai tanda persetujuannya" Aku melihat keraguan di mata pemuda pirang ini.

"B-Baiklah. Aku Tidak punya apa-apa lagi selain ini. Ambillah cake buatan istriku ini. Aku yakin dia setuju memberikan kue ini padamu"

"Kalau begitu, pertanyaannya adalah, Apa bahan-bahan pembuatan kue ini?"

"Te-..."

-OoO-

"Telur, tepung dan coklat mungkin?" Ucapku ragu.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi! Berikan Cake itu padaku. Dan ambil cek sebesar 1 milyar ini."

Aku menang 1 milyar tanpa perlu bersusah payah? Oh Tuhan terimakasih. Aku tidak percaya semua ini! (Begitu juga dengan author *plak*)

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Penonton sedang meloto ke arah kami-Aku dan Honey. Aku rasa mereka masih belum dapat mencerna apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Oleh sebab itu Aku Ingin sekali mereka mencoba merk minuman V****a Herbal yang dapat melancarkan pencernaan. *plak* #abaikan. Namun sebelum mempromosikan (?) Merk minuman itu aku mendengar suara yang sangat keras dari balik panggung. Aku menoleh dan melihat ternyata yang berdiri di sana . . .

-OoO-

_'Sarim* Sarim* isi duaa'_

Jedeeengg. . .

"Ma! Ayo ma! Sudah mulai" Teriak Haruhi memanggil sang ibunda tercinta.

_'Apa yang sedang terjadi? Kamu siapa?'_

"Haruhi sudah mama bilang jangan nonton sinetron yang. . ." Ocehan ibunda tercinta terhenti ketika menyaksikan apa yang sedang di tonton oleh anaknya. Di sana, suaminya telah berdiri sambil memegang cek sebesar 1 milyar. Namun di belakangnya telah berdiri seseornang yang tak asing.

_'Aku baru saja memenangkan 1 milyar. Kami baru saja akan menutup acara ini.'_

_'Apa?'_

_'Iya. Memang bapak sendiri siapa?'_

_'Tanto wiyahya'_

_Akhirnya selesai juga fic gaje nan abal ini. Maaf bila Banyak kesalahan yang kurang berkenan di hati pembaca sekalian. Mudah-mudahan fic ini dapat mengisi kekosongan #plak *coret* waktu luang anda sekalian._


End file.
